Spooky Home
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: Blythe and the pets go to the forest that Shadow grew up in. But what's wrong with Shadow?
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice looking weekend coming along at littlest pet shop. Blythe had talked to all the pets and they had all agreed to let Blythe take the pets camping this weekend. This was only the second day that Shadow was going to Littlest Pet Shop, but she was still excited. When she got there the other seven pets were already there.

"Hello guys,"

"Hey Shadow, you ready for the weekend?," Pepper asked. She was the first one to walk up to her.

"Yes, is Blythe ready?,"

"Na, she's not here yet, she'll be down soon,"

Blythe came down just then.

"Okay now she's here,"

"Blythe will you tell us where we're going camping," Minka asked.

Blythe laughed.

"Sure, well we are going to the forest where Shadow came from!,"

All the pets cheered but Shadow quickly stopped cheering,

"Wait sorry, the forest where… (Gulp)... I grew up in?," she said. Her ears went back and she started shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Blythe packed up Mrs. Twombly's car and got all the pets in and they were off. Shadow was pretty quiet the way there, but everyone else was excited. Sunil looked over to Shadow.

"Shadow, aren't you excited? We're all going to the forest where you're from!," he said.

"Uh, yes I'm really excited!" she said nervously. When they got to the forest Shadow did her best to be excited but she really wasn't. The pets started looking around while Shadow and Blythe put up the tent.

"Thanks for helping me with this tent Shadow,"

"Don't mention it,"

There was a rustle in the bushes.

"What is that?!," Zoe screamed.

"What the huh?," Blythe asked.

"That's a knock, who's knocking at the door at my old house?,"

There was more rustling.

"Okay, okay I'm coming," she said as she headed for the door.

"Shadow! Nooooo!," Vinnie said.

She pulled the branches aside to see someone she was very familiar with, a girl red squirrel.


	3. Chapter 3

The red squirrel jumped out of the bushes.

"Shadow! Are you alright? I just heard what happened. There was strong wind and rain and everything,"

"Petal?,"

"Ya, who did you think I was? I'm so glad you're okay. I mean if you weren't okay I don't know what I would do. Then who would I ask for advice? Well I suppose I could ask Daisy, but who would I ask for shadow's advice if there was no Shadow? Oh I'm so happy!,"

Petal jumped and hugged Shadow.

"Petal… you're… choking… me,"

Petal let go of Shadow. She gasped for breath and coughed slightly.

"Oh sorry,"

"It's alright Petal, I'm fine, I promise. It was just a small accident is all… uhm… Petal? Hello?,"

Petal looked like she had zoned out but she was really looking at Shadow's new friends.

"Who are they?,"

"Shadow, who's that?," Russell asked.

Shadow cleared her throat.

"Oh right uhm, how rude of me everyone this is petal, Petal this is everyone,"

Shadow pointed to each one as she said her names.

"Got it, Blythe, Rustle, Sunil, Vinnie, Penny, Minka, Pepper and Zoe. Did I get that right?,"

Shadow giggled.

"Yes you got it right,"


	4. Chapter 4

"So you had a best friend growing up here?," Vinnie asked.

"Yes,"

"Well why don't we all get to know her?," Blythe suggested.

"That's a good idea," Petal said.

"Indeed it is," Shadow said.

"Wait she can talk to us?,"

"You'll get used to it,"


	5. Chapter 5

During the rest of the day Shadow and Petal told stories about their friendship growing up here. It was mostly Petal who told the stories of their friendship but noone seemed to mind. Petal told the story of their whole friendship, from the day they met as young children to their reunion today.

"Well, I should get some sleep, I'll see you guys in the morning," Petal said as she walked off. Blythe had started a fire and everyone was having fun eating campfire snacks. Shadow looked around anxiously. When Blythe put out the fire she jumped a little.

"Well, I think we should go to sleep too, come in soon guys," Blythe said.

Most of the pets went to sleep behind Blythe but shadow stayed out a little longer. She heard branches snapping and looked towards the direction of the sound.

"I-It's nothing… It's just my imagination,"

She heard leaves rustling.

"And that **isn't **the cruel slithering of Terror,"

There was howling, she jumped and ran into the tent.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow uncomfortably fell asleep. She was having a nightmare.

I'm walking in the forest at night

The moon is full

The wolves are howling

And it feels like someone's watching me

Him

He's coming for me

I know it

I FEEL it

When you live in the forest and you hear slithering and rustling near by

There's one thing that you must do

If you're smart

If you value your life

If you have any intention of seeing the world of tomorrow

There's one thing that you must do

RUN

I'm running as fast as I can

A cobra like monster bursted out

Starts chasing me

I can't out run it

It starts going down towards me


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow woke up in a cold sweat. She quickly noticed that it was just and dream and sighed relieved. She had to lul herself back to sleep after the nightmare.

_When you're tired_

_need to sleep_

_you can't even count sheep_

_I come into you're room to say_

_Everything will be okay_

_I just need to see a smile_

_Stay be me for just a while_

_Starlight hush now_

_Rest away_

_Rest away_

"Well we should have breakfast," Blythe said.

"Uh great, well… I'll get new fire wood," Shadow said.

"Well, don't be too long," Blythe said.

She raced out of the tent, grabbed the used firewood, and went into the forest.

"Well, I might not be very observant, but she seemed a little jittery," Vinnie said.

"I'm sure she's fine darling," Zoe said.

Then three animals came through the bushes, Petal along with a deer and a rabbit.

"Hey guys this is Daisy and Scotch, I told them about you, Shadow's here isn't she? I told you terror wasn't here Daisy," Petal said.

"You were right," Daisy said.

"Shadow went to get firewood," Penny said.

The three pets froze.

"Or… what if Terror's going after her?," Daisy asked worried.


	8. Chapter 8

The two looked at each other before screaming in panic. Blythe came over to see what was going on, she came back with the bag of food they had brought.

"What's going on?," she asked.

"Blythe! Petal told us about you, on a normal circumstance I would question how you could talk to us, but right now this is important. Can you help us look for Shadow? Small, black, shyu, very polite, educated, feisty when she has to be," Scotch said.

"Shadow? She's fine she's probably looking coming back with firewood by now," Blythe said.

"Oh No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!," Daisy said panicking.

"What's wrong?," Rustle asked.

"No time to explain, we've gotta find her. Some of you come with us, we might know where she's going, but there's no guarantee," Petal said.

"Okay, Uhm… Russell, you and Sunil go with them. Everyone else come with me. We gotta find her ASAP!," Blythe said.

"We're just going to the clearing right by the waterfall you can't miss it," Petal said.

They went in in the two directions.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow was walking back to the campsite with firewood when she heard slithering, the same slithering from her nightmare. She looked around realizing what it was coming from, Terror. She started walking faster but the slithering grew faster. She dropped the wood and broke into a run. **He** was chasing her.


	10. Chapter 10

Daisy, Petal, Scotch, Russell, and Sunil had made it to a clearing surrounded by bushes.

"Why exactly would Shadow come here?," Rustle asked.

"Yes and why are we in such a rush to find her? That makes me worry," Sunil said.

"Okay first question first, whenever she's in trouble she comes here. this is her safety zone. Second question second we're in a hurry because someone might be chasing our friend," Petal answered.

" And that someone is very dangerous, especially for any other animals. He's not like any other animal here. His name strikes fear into the heart of anyone who hears it, even animals that usually eat his kind. So much evil, so much cruelty, he's capable of doing that," Daisy explained as she pointed to a pile of very small pieces of wood.

"So?," Russell asked.

"That used to be a log, before he smashed and struck it over and over again," Scotch said.

"Oh my," Sunil whimpered.

"Yah and if he finds Shadow no telling what he'll do," Daisy said.


	11. Chapter 11

"I have never heard of anything that could do damage this dadle what kind of animal is this?," Sunil asked.

"The most scary and biggest of his species, his name is-," Petal started.

"Terror!,"

Shadow came running to the clearing.

"Terror! Terror's… coming he was… chasing…. me through… the forest… finally lost him,"

"What!? Terror's coming, are you sure? Maybe it wasn't him," Daisy said.

Shadow angrily glared at her.

"Do yo know of any other giant cobras in this forest? Who else would he be?,"

"Fair point, " Daisy replied.

"Wait did you say cobra?," Sunil asked as a shadow covered him.

"Move!," Shadow said as she jumped forward and pushed him out of the way. A giant cobra dropped down right where Sunil was.


	12. Chapter 12

"Who is that?!," Russell asked.

"That would be Terror," Shadow answered.

Russell rolled into a ball and the animals ran away, except for Shadow and Sunil. Sunil angrily looked at the cobra gritting his teeth while Shadow was looking at him with pure terror as the two stood up.

"Shadow! You can't escape me forever, I will get you," Terror shouted.

"Cobra!," Sunil said angrily standing in front of her friends.

"What? you're not afraid of me?," he asked.

"No, I'm not afraid of cobras, you will not hurt my friend," Sunil said.

"Wait… you're brave enough to stand up to me and Shadow's your friends, okay that's messed up,"

"That's insulting!," Shadow said.

"Says a lot that I can be insulting to you honestly doesn't it?. And how's your friend gonna stop you anyway, you won't let him attack me, you know what will happen,"

"I'm not going to attack you, I'm just gonna do this," Sunil said.

He tied the cobra in a knot in several places. Terror slithered at Sunil.

"Hey cobra!," Blythe said, she was standing in front of the cobra.

"Are you talking to me?,"

"Ya, now get away from my friends! What is it with you just like picking on innocent animals?,"

"No, I like picking on Shadow, too busy being terrified of me all these years to notice, she would forget her head running away if it wasn't attached,"

This was the breaking point for Shadow.

"Oh how can the other cobras stand you?,"

"And how could Petal was her time with you?,"

"I don't know, maybe it's because I'm not a sinister bully,"

"It's better than being an overly emotional dormant. You're like a tiny crybaby!,"

"Insecure. Arrogant, frightened, monster!,"

"Stop! Okay why are you two at each other's throats? Didn't get along when you were little?," Blythe asked.

"It's a lot deeper than that. she started it. She fell on me once,"

"I shouldn't be held against that honestly, I said was sorry a dozen times, and you chased my like a cat. And you know what it doesn't even matter anymore, and I guess you don't care either,"

"You're right I don't but what I do care about is that this clearing is full of annoying animals,"

"Hey!," all the animals and pets said.

"Well, if you don't like it they just go somewhere else," Zoe said.

"Fine, I will,"

Terror slithered off, he looked over at Sunil.

"This isn't over mongoose,"


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh it is so over cobra,"

He looked over to the forest animals happily to see them all looking at him in shock.

"It's okay, do not be afraid of me,"

Scotch fainted into Shadow's arms.

"Uh I hope he's not hurt," Penny said.

"It's okay he's fine," Shadow said.

She put him down and ran and hugged Sunil.

"Oh Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sunil,"

"Uh, you're welcome,"

Shadow got down.

ROAR!

"Uh, what was that?," Daisy asked.

"Hm, that is very much not good,"

"What is?," Vinnie asked.

"Well, you guys know that loud roaring we heard with Terror?,"

"Yes," Petal said.

"And remember how we learned that Terror wasn't alone?,"

"Yes," Daisy said.

"Well… Terror just left, which means his hinch… uh…. hinch**hawks**, are nearby," she said through her clenched teeth.

"Oh," Daisy and Petal said.

"Ya," Shadow said.

"What's wrong with hawks, they look like they have so much fun flying," Minka said.

"It's my number three rule, I told my friends, don't let my hug a hawk, I **hate** hawks. At some time I might do something dumb like hug a hawk," Shadow said.

As two hawks landed.

"Hey losers, where's Terror?," one of the hawks said.

"You just missed him," Daisy said.

"Hey what are you pets doing in our forest?!," the second hawk said.

"Y-Y-**You're** forest?! This is **everyone's** forest!,"

"Na, you're not good enough for this forest, especially you loser city pets,"

Shadow marched over.

"Shadow don't!," Vinnie exclaimed.

"It's okay Vinnie, I'm fine, I'm good. And as to you, be warned, you've done a wrong thing now, you've gone and made me mad. No matter where you are or what Terror's planning, I will find you, and when that happens you're gonna wish that you're still an egg in your nest no go!," Shadow said and kicked a rock at one of the hawks, the rock hit him and he quickly flew away.

"MOVE!," she said as she ran to the second hawks and screamed. The hawk flew away.

"Well, they didn't listen before,"

"You were great, both you and Sunil were," Blythe said.

"Oh, thank you. But I'm honestly started to get really hungry," Shadow said blushing

"Okay, who wants breakfast, hm?," Sunil asked.

The pets and Blythe went back to the campsite. They got the rest of the weekend peacefully.


End file.
